Map:Horror
Horror can be difficult to navigate, even after several games there. There are many hidden passages and numerous doorways. While the map is a "mirror image" layout, the two side actually do have subtle differences that can help to orient you. Secrets * You can crouch and walk into fireplaces near the spawn, which will teleport you out of a fireplace located somewhere on the same side of the map (which you cannot then re-enter). * There are four different locations with hanging, animated tapestries. You can walk through them to access hidden hallways. You can also shoot through them and see players beyond them using tacs. Documentation * Urban Terror Level * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Title : Horror (4.0) Author : Sinni Date : 07 February 2008 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Level Description * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Bernheim Estate. An abandonded northern California gothic mansion overlooking the Pacific ocean north of Santa Cruz. Christoph Bernheim, a wealthy austrian chemist, commissioned the design and construction of the Bernheim estate in 1892. He, his wife (Virginia), and son (Rannells) took up residence in the estate in 1897. Virginia gave birth to Karolyn Bernheim in June of 1902. Mr. Bernheim was well-known in the Santa Cruz area and hosted several parties and banquets at the mansion. In June of 1910, a secret meeting occurred at the Estate to discuss the formation of a Grand Lodge of the Ordo Templi Orientis. Attendees of this occult gathering were Rudolph Steiner, Theodor Reuss, John Yarker, and Aleister Crowley. During these discussions, it was decided that this Lodge would begin to teach the esoteric Rosicrucian doctrines of the Hermetic Brotherhood of Light, and Kellner's "Key" to Masonic symbolism in the California area. The Lodge's secret goal was to aid Crowley in the global triangulation of energy for the Gnostic Mass Invoking Horus. Nine months later on the morning of March 21, Christoph Berhnheim's daughter Karolyn was reported missing after a large "social" event on the estate the night before. It was reported as an abduction, but investigators never interviewed a single attendee, nor were they able to close the case in the years that followed. Speculation years later suggested the large gathering was actually "The Feast for the Supreme Ritual" (the Invocation of Horus) which is observed on March 20, and represents the opening of the Thelemic new year. One report from an aging freemason who supposedly attended the Feast indicated that the eight-year-old girl had simply "disappeared before our eyes during the ritual." According to the witness it was a good thing the girl disappeared, because it was believed she was going to be sacrificed to Horus for blessings upon the Lodge and its members. This conflicts with the known details of the Gnostic Mass which makes no mention of tributes or sacrifices. Bernheim's business and social life began to crumble in the months that followed. He became addicted to cocaine and opium, eventually went bankrupt, and fell into a deep depression. On March 20 1913, under strange circumstances, Christoph Bernheim supposedly murdered his wife and son, and then committed suicide. All were found dead in bed with slit throats with no visible signs of forced entry or intrusion. A kitchen knife was found lying on Christoph's side of the bed, but no fingerprints could be found upon it. Correspondence belonging to Mr. Bernheim indicated that he continued to blame Karolyn for his demise ... though she had been missing for exactly two years to the day of his suicide. The house was occupied by one other owner in the years that followed ... but they did not stay long. It eventually fell into disrepair and could not be sold. Later, It was quietly purchased by a wealthy Soviet entrepreneur, Akhmad Maskhadov ... but he never visited or occupied the house. Current Situation 20:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC)20:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC)20:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC)~~ Akhmad Maskhadov, current owner of The Bernheim Estate, is the President and CEO of several fake "laundering" companies supplying money and supplies to hardline communist militants. A Russian terror cell has quietly begun operations in the estate's basement. A long forgotten passage down to a remote sea cave below provides ample cover and access to cargo shipping lanes off the coast. Plans to smuggle in a nuclear bomb are underway and scientists are beginning to gather in the house. A child's diary, belonging to 8-year old Karolyn Bernheim, sheds light on the twisted history of the estate dating back to 1897. A final passage, March 19,1911, foretells her fears. A newspaper clipping confirms her disappearance. But it's the recent scrawl of a child's handwriting in the back of the diary that sends chills ... "help me. please, i can hear you out there. hurry, he's coming back." The lights flicker ... the creaking of the house in the wind wears on the nerves of the new inhabitants. Items go missing. The running footsteps of a small child are heard overhead. Nightime is uneasy and filled with unexplained noises: Distant music ... chanting ... moans ... whispers. The stress of their mission and the fear of the unknown drive them to the brink. A panicked midnight cell-phone call is traced by the Urban Terror 109th division. A team of specialists are dispatched with orders to "clean house." But is it an assault? ..... or a rescue? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Single Player : No Deathmatch (FFA) : Yes Team Deathmatch : Yes Team Survivor : Yes Capture and Hold : Yes Follow the leader : No Capture the flag : Yes Suggested player load : 8-16 New Textures : Yes New Sounds : Yes New Models : Yes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Construction * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Base : ut_horror by MC.in.Big.D Prefabs used : None Mapobjects used : LT1's (www.blackrayne.net) : Mine : BladeKiller's Editor used : QuArK3D : MilkShape3D Other utilities used : Photoshop, CoolEdit2000, Q3Map2(FS_20g) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * OTHER LEVELS BY Sinni * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No New Levels, but Updated: Sanc Harbortown -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * CREDITS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RabidCow : Textures BladeKiller : Textures and Models BlackRayne : Mapobjects Thonm : Textures id : For the Quake series -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * COPYRIGHT / PERMISSIONS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels. This map MAY NOT be sold, or in any other way turn into profit for any other person than the author. This map MAY be distributed on any media as long as this media is distributed freely without anyone having to pay for it. This level is designed for the Quake 3 Total Conversion "Urban Terror" and is not to be used, replicated or edited for any other Mod, Total Conversion, Game or Game Engine. Category:Standard Maps